You're Alive
by Murderus-aura-chan
Summary: My name is Michiru Kuroichi, a girl who spent her time alone in the shadows. I lived a horrible life, and now I have passed on from a horrible death I will never forget. I helped a boy who looked miserable and confused in the after life, and ever since we met, we became friends. But now we don't consider ourselves as friends, but we consider ourselves as lovers. NaoixOC
1. Chapter 1

**You're Alive**

**Chapter 1: Making a friend or a lover?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hello people of Angel Beats!**

**Naoi: Are you serious?**

**Otonashi: Oh come on Naoi, it isn't that bad.**

**Michiru: So... I'm the new character?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well no duh!**

**Michiru: Hm... Naoi... You're Alive... Weird names...**

**Naoi: Shut up.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Uh... Lets get to the story now shall we?**

**Otonashi: So my friend, you're going in a relationship?**

**Naoi: SHUT UP! **

**Michiru: *Sweat drop* Uh... Lets get to the story.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Otonashi, may you please do the honers?**

**Otonashi: Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own Angel Beats.**

**Michiru: Read people read!**

* * *

**Naoi's pov:**

It had been a day since what happened yesterday. That girl was hugging me, even though I killed so many people.

"If you said you died, then why are you here?"

Every time I thought about that girl, I would always remember those words. She was in this school but was in a different class. I never actually got a chance to talk to her. I didn't even know her name. She was just walking by and saw us, well me.

"I wonder what she's up to..." I muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something Naoi?" Otonashi asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" I lied.

"I bet you were thinking about that girl" Hinata teased.

I started to blush like crazy.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Naoi, you even emitted it to yourself." Yurippie said.

"Don't underestimate Yuri's hearing." Hinata said.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" I yelled.

I was pissed so I got up and walked outside. Ever since yesterday, these people made me join their battlefront. I was pissed and just kept walking down the hall. I looked out the window. It was a sunny day. I gave a sigh.

"I was thinking about her alright..." I muttered.

I started to space out and I ended up bumping into someone.

"Ow... Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted in a pissed tone.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." A familiar voice said.

That voice... I looked at the girl imedietlly. She was the exact same girl from yesterday!

"Y... You're that boy! I... I mean... The Vice President! I... I'm terribly sorry sir!" The girl said as she was bowing.

"I... It's fine. I didn't watch where I was going." I said as I got up.

There was a small moment of silence. I was staring at the girl. She was in our school uniform. She had long cocoa hair and was wearing some kind of pigtails. She let some of her hair down and had glasses. She had transparent eyes. One was blue and the other was red. She was also pretty short and she looked like my age.

"I... Um..." The girl shrugged.

"Hey, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Naoi Ayato. What's yours?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh... I... I'm Michiru Kuroichi... Nice to meet Naoi-kun." The girl said as she bowed.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Naoi or Ayato." I said.

"A... Alright... N... Naoi. A... And you can... Just call me... M... Michiru." Michiru said

"You're so shy." I said with a giggle.

Michiru was blushing a little bit from embarrassment.

"Well sorry! I... I never had any friends!" Michiru shouted.

She started to walk away from me, and I just followed.

"Oh come on Michiru! I was only kidding!" I said as I was following her.

I kept on following her until be we ended up in the roof. Michiru stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Naoi..." Michiru asked.

"Yes? What is it?" I replied.

"A... Are we friends?" Michiru asked in a modest voice.

I just chuckled.

"Well of course we are." I replied.

Michiru gave this smile that lit up the place. It was really sweet and cute.

"Ok! So your my first friend!" Michiru said happily.

I blushed a little bit. Her smile was just so cute!

"Hey Naoi?" Michiru asked.

"Y... Yes?" I replied.

Michiru just went up to me and kissed my cheek! I started to blush like crazy and I jumped back.

"Someone taught that to me when I was alive. It means thank you!" Michiru said.

She still had her smile and started to walk away. She waved to me and headed off. I put my hand on my cheek and I was just standing on the rooftop.

"First friend... Same with you and me..." I muttered.

* * *

**Michiru's pov:**

"That was so embarrassing!" I yelled.

I first hugged him when we first met and now I kissed him on his cheek! I felt so... Bleh! I was walking down the hall. I ended up in front of a door.

Principle's office

Since when did this school have a principle? I wanted to check it out, so I slowly reached the doorknob.

"DON'T TOUCH THE DOOR!"

I turned around in shock and I saw Naoi!

"N... Naoi!" I said in surprise.

He ran up to me and was taking a breath.

"W... Whats wrong?" I asked.

"This room... Is called the battlefront... And it is very-" Naoi said as he was interrupted.

The door flew right opened and someone went flying!

"YOU IDIOT!" A girl with purple hair said.

"OW!" A guy with blue hair said.

I was just standing in the middle watching what was going on. It seemed that the battlefront Naoi was talking about... Well... Was this.

"THE GIRL WAS GOING TO BREAK IN!" The blue haired guy yelled.

"SHE WAS ONLY LOOKING IDIOT!" The purple haired girl screamed.

I was a bit frightened about the two yelling. I wasn't use to stuff like this. All of a sudden, I felt a little tap on my shoulder.

"Its alright. These idiots just don't know how to treat a guest. Come with me." Naoi said as he pulled me into the room.

He was so nice, and kind... Nobody ever treated me like this before.

"This is the battlefront headquarters." Naoi said.

He gave me a tour around the room. He was holding my hand and was dragging me all over the place.

"HEY! YOUR THE GIRL!"

I was startled and I hid behind Naoi. The man was holding a gigantic axe and walked up to me. I started to freak out and I started to tighten my grip.

"It's alright Michiru, I'll deal with this." Naoi said.

I gave a nod. Naoi walked up to the axe man with me behind him.

"Noda, don't shout at her, she's a shy girl." Naoi said.

So it seemed that the axe man's name was Noda. He was staring at me if I was an enemy. I was frightened.

"You're that girl that helped Naoi right?" Noda asked.

I was really scared because of how he was looking at me. Plus he was holding a gigantic axe. I was so scared that I couldn't speak. I just nodded with a small mumble.

"HUH?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Noda screamed.

I was hiding myself behind Naoi cause I was really scared, but Naoi held my hand and gave me a gentile smile.

"Noda, I said don't yell at her. She's a student here like all of us." Naoi said.

"Hm... Ok, since she helped us." Noda said.

Naoi turned and looked at me and smiled.

"See? What did I tell you? I told you that I could handle it." I bragged.

I just gave a little smile.

"Ya, I can see that." I replied.

We both started to giggle.

"Hello there girl. My name is Yurippe, I am the leader of the battlefront." Yurippe explained.

"H... Hello. I'm Michiru." I said.

"Michiru? That sounds cute!" Yui said.

Everyone started to introduce themselves to me, and I introduced myself. It took a while. I wasn't as shy anymore but I was still a bit shy.

"Wow, it's already 8:00." Naoi said as he was looking at the clock.

"Huh?! Really?!" I said.

I looked at the clock and was a shocked.

"I... I'm sorry! But I have to go now! I have something important to do." I said.

Everyone all replied with an:

"Aw!"

I gave a bow and started to walk out.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." Naoi said.

"Huh?! No... I can do it by myself..." I muttered.

It didn't look like Naoi cared what I said. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and started to walk.

"H... Hey! I said I could do it myself!" I complained.

"Well you and I are friends now right? I want to walk my friend back home." Naoi replied.

I started to blush a little bit, but I was also a but sad.

"So... You really think we're friends?" I asked in a happy yet sad tone.

Naoi stopped walking and just stared at me. U had a smile in but a painful look my eyes. Naoi went a bit closer to me and kneeled down to my height and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Why are you saying stuff like this? I told you that we already are friends." Naoi said.

I gave a look that I couldn't quite describe. I looked like I was sad, yet shocked.

"It's just... Well... I've never had a friend before..." I replied.

I looked like she was about to cry, but was holding back all of my tears. I looked so sad. It looked like Naoi was starting to think that my past life was horrible.

"I have an idea, lets talk about our past lives, that way we can understand each other more." Naoi suggested.

I blushed a little but I was about to force down a smile.

"Sure, but don't blame me if you cry when you hear my story ok?" I joked.

Naoi got up and started to giggle.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Naoi responded.

We both started to laugh a little. We both gave a smile. Naoi grabbed my hand and started to run.

"Lets go to my place ok? Then yours!" Naoi suggested.

I gave a warm smile and started to run too. I didn't seem to mind that Naoi was holding my hand.

"Alright, I don't mind." I responded.

We started to run towards the blue dorm. It was full of guys but it was ok. We finally arrived at Naoi's room. He opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

**Naoi's pov:**

I was in my room alone with Michiru

"You can sit on the bed." I said.

"A... Alright." Michiru said.

She walked up to my bed and just sat there. I told her that I was going to change so she just sat on his bed waiting for me. Few minutes past and Michiru was waiting. I was in a black t-shirt and black shorts and I wasn't wearing my hat. went to my bed and sat next to Michiru.

"So? Who tells their story first?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh... You!" Michiru said.

I gave a little chuckle.

"I thought it should be ladies first but whatever." I joked.

I started to explain about my past. I told her that I was in a family that was famous for their pottery. I told her that I had a twin brother but died when we fell down from a tree. I told her that I had to take responsibility for the pottery, so I studied under my father. The was training harsh, but I told her it was worth it. Sadly, I told Michiru that my father turned ill and died leaving me behind.

"Your life sounds sad." Michiru said a bit sad.

I just patted Michiru's head.

"It's alright, I have all of these friends that help me in life and everything so I'm fine." I said with a smile.

Michiru looked happy and she started to smile.

"Alight, it's your turn." I said.

After saying that, Michiru'sNaoi smile disappeared.

"Well to start... I was alone..." Michiru explained.

"Alone? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know my parents... Cause they died when I was born." Michiru replied.

"How?" I asked.

"All I know was that my mom died after giving birth to me, and my father committed suicide because he lost his loved one..." Michiru said sadly.

I was staring at Michiru cause wanted to hear more.

"I was raised my aunt and uncle, but they hated me cause I _killed _my aunt's sister. They abused me and everything. In school, nobody would even bother to talk to me or anything. I was alone and sad my whole life..." Michiru said.

I a bit sad after hearing that. After telling my story and Michiru telling her's, It looked like Michiru wanted to cry. There was a big aching pain somewhere near her chest. She grabbed the area and started to grip it.

"That was the exact same pain when I was alive..." I thought.

It looked like Michiru wanted to cry to bad... But she just could bring herself to do it. I felt bad for Michiru. I grabbed Michriu's waist and pushed her and myself down on the bed. We were both blushing because of how close our faces were

"Looks like you're tired right? We don't have school tomorrow so why not stay here?" I asked.

Michiru's face was so close! We were both blushing so much!

"O... Ok... I don't mind..." Michiru mumbled.

I have a smile and just stared at Michiru. She looked tired and she drifted off into sleep. The more I looked at her the more sleepier I got. Soon, I ended up falling asleep too.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finished at last!**

**Naoi: You sound like your happy that you finally finished.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: That is so not true!**

**Michiru: I like this story, I wonder what Naoi-kun is like?**

**Naoi: Well I am God, I am perfect.**

**Otonashi: here we go again.**

**Michiru: God?! Wow! Your cool aren't you?! *Smiles cutely***

**Naoi: *Blushing* W... Well duh! I'm the coolest person here!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Sure *Sarcasm* **

**Naoi: Shut up.**

**Michiru- Please review!**

**Otonashi: And no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new member!

**Chapter 2: A new member!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'm back baby!**

**Naoi: How dare you make God wait!**

**Michiru: G... God? Did he say God?**

**Otonashi: Here we go again =_=**

**Murderus-aura-chan: This is just wonderful! We get to talk to God! *Sarcasm***

**Michiru: Huh?! Naoi's God?!**

**Naoi: Indeed I am.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Come in, lets just get to the story =_=**

**Otonashi: Chan doesn't own Angel Beats but her Oc**

**Michiru: Like me!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Michiru's pov: **

I was so embarrassed about what happened last night. I was sleeping with a guy that I don't even know! And alone! I was so embarrassed! I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I didn't think that Naoi was the kind of boy to do that.

"Man... What if I see him again? What should I do?" I questioned myself.

I kept on asking myself these questions cause of how nervous I was. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I bumped into a door.

"Huh? Oh... This is the battlefront..." I muttered.

I was looking at the door and I started to space out, until:

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I ONLY DID IT CAUSE SHE HELPED ME!"

"PERVERT!"

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"DON'T TREAT GOD LIKE THAT!"

I kept hearing yelling over and over again. I heard Naoi, Yuripee, Otonashi, and Hinata's voices over and over again. I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to come in, but I remembered that someone was trying to break in, but a gigantic log came and attacked him. It would've been easy for me, but it was too much of a bother. So I decided to use:

"The old fashion way." I muttered.

I grabbed a grenade from my pocket and lifted the string. I dropped it in front of the door and ran across the hall. I plugged my ears and waited for the blast.

BOOM!

I walked back to the battlefront's HQ and I saw a gigantic smoke screen. When it cleared, I went inside the room. When the smoke cleared, I saw everyone in a fighting stance. They had weapons armed and they were in some sort of formation.

"Michiru-chan?!" Yuripee said confused yet surprised.

"Hello everyone." I replied.

"The explotion.. Was that you?" Hinata asked.

"Well after the last guy trying to open the door, I had to take precaution." I replied.

Everyone was just staring at me like if I was insane. I looked at Noda and he looked pissed. He grabbed his axe and started to walk up to me.

"Hey kid, blasting our door open like that wasn't polite." Noda said.

"Well you making traps while some people that want to come inside isn't polite." I backed sassed.

Noda then got very angry and was about to attack me. I gave a sigh.

"What nonsense..." I muttered.

I grabbed my black blade from my sleeve. I always had my sword inside my sleeve for some odd reason. I took it out of its sheath and took my stance. Noda went all at me and charged. He left his stomach wide open when we was about to slash me, so I made my move. I swung my sword across his stomach. I swung my sword in the air to remove the blood off the blade. Noda collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"NODA!" Otonashi screamed.

Everyone except Naoi ran to Noda.

"A wound like that isn't going to kill him." Naoi stated.

I nodded my head agreeing to the term Naoi said. Noda got up and look really pissed.

"Hey Michiru, I thought that you were a shy person." Naoi said.

"Well I am. But when I get use to people, I could get... Like this." I answered.

"Mhm... I see..." Naoi said.

We both just stood there watching. Noda kept throwing a tantrum because he was pissed at me. I just stood there watching.

"Hey Michiru?" Naoi asked.

"Yes Naoi?" I replied.

"Why are you even here?" Naoi asked.

I was silent for a moment. I didn't actually know why I came here. Maybe because it was like my home environment when I was alive? Was it cause these people are in the same boat as me? Or was it cause Naoi was here?

* * *

**Otonashi's pov:**

After calming Noda down, I looked at my friend Naoi and my somewhat friend Michiru. They were talking to each other, and I wonder why. I walked up to them and listened to their conversation.

"So? Why are you here Michiru?" Naoi asked.

"Well..." Michiru mumbled.

"Hurry up and answer commoner. You can't make God wait." Naoi said.

"Huh? G... God?" Michiru asked.

Oh great, Naoi's making himself God again. I knew that this was going to make Michiru confused and act weird, so I had to step in. I grabbed Naoi by the shirt. I looked at Naoi he he looked at me. He had this smile on his face.

"Otonashi-san!" Naoi said.

"Naoi, for the millionth time, you aren't God." I stated.

We then started to argue about if Naoi was God or not. He kept saying he was, I kept saying we wasn't.

"Uh..." Michiru said confused.

"Sorry about Naoi, he always says that he's God, even though for the MILLIONTH time,he isn't." I replied.

"I am too!" Naoi shouted back.

"You are not!" I stated.

We were arguing a bit more. When I looked at Miciru she seemed a bit posed cause we were leaving her out. "Oh sorry Michi! I didn't mean to leave you out." I said.

"No it's alright. Besides I'm used to being ignored." Mincing replied.

"Well sucks for you comonor." Naoi said.

I punched Naoi on the head. "That wasn't nice!" I shouted at Naoi.

"Sorry sorry!" Naoi said as he was rubbing his head.

I dropped Naoi and he was in pain. Michiru was giggling then she walked over to Yuripee. I wonder why she walked over to her. I walked over too and listened to their conversation. Until the thing that Michiru said made me flop over.

"May I please join this thing to? It sounds interesting." Michiru said.

I got up and started to yell. "NO! DON'T JOIN THIS PLACE! IT'S EVIL!" I shouted.

Michiru looked at me then pointed her blade against my neck. "This place is evil? Please. Look at me. I can kill you right now without hesitation." Michiru said in a completely different tone.

I looked at Michiru closer and one of her eyes turned red! Like if she turned into someone else or something. I was a bit shocked and backed away immediately. Michiru's eye turned back to normal and she was silent. "I did it again didn't I?! I'm so sorry!" Michiru said as she bowed her head down.

What the hell? When she first came here she wasn't shy. Now after her eye changed she turned back... To shy? What the heck? I was so confused.

"I... I have a... A... Split personality!" Michiru said.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: Meh, I finished.**

**Naoi: That was... Short.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well sorry!**

**Michiru: Cool! I have a split personality!**

**Otonashi: I'd say that's a bit scary.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Meh, whatever. Review and no flames please! I promise to make the next chapter longer :3**


End file.
